<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by shamebucket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278442">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket'>shamebucket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuriha reminisces while spending time with her dearest companion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts">aroberuka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hehe, that tickles!" Yuzuriha wriggles, laughing as Inuki licks her cheek. "Aww. I should be studying, but you're so cute, I can't help myself." </p><p>In truth, it's been hard to study, with Tokyo constantly under attack, and everything that's happened recently... </p><p>She wishes she was older, stronger. But the very fact that Inuki is cuddling on her shoulder, much smaller than before, shows that she has strength and power. She can help. She <i>will</i> help. It might take time, but she knows she can do it.</p><p>Inuki sighs a gentle <i>boof</i>. She scratches behind his ears. "I love you, Inuki."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>